something dirty
by Sefirot.Strauss
Summary: Loki y Thor realmente se tienen ganas... muchas ganas.


watch?v=_ktB9g1jyHs este es el video que me inspiró (la canción más que el video xD) no lo hice yo, ni tampoco los avenger me pertenecen... yo solo soy una pequeña pervertida del señor kami sama

asdsafdsadffscsdfasdsafdcsaf cdsfvcdsfvc me encanta el pov! le dá un aire más intimo! todo el fanfic es POV Loki menos el final XD

Corrí por los pasillos del palacio evitándote; querías hablar conmigo de ciertas cosas pero no quería volverte a ver más... estúpido.

Me encerré en el cuarto jadeando y temblando de miedo. Quería que te olvidaras y deseaba que jamás volviera a ver tus ojos azules, tan profundos como el cielo más hermoso de Midgard,tan profundos como la grieta del Inframundo; que me llevaban preso a tus brazos. Golpeaste la puerta varias veces y esperaste a que respondiera,pero me mantuve callado.

-Loki, soy yo... ¡No huyas de mí, abre la puerta!-Temí contestarte, pero me armé de valor y mi voz sonó temblorosa

-Que... ¿qué más quieres? Vete de una vez... No me apetece hablar contigo-Seguíste insistiendo y al final te abrí la puerta con los ojos fijos en algún punto de tu armadura, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero tu no eras cualquiera

-Hasta que por fín me abres... Hermano, me preocupas... Te hice algo de lo que deba pedir perdón?.. Bueno lo de Midgard no cuenta, empezaste tú. - levantaste una ceja y seguiste con tu discurso,con una sonrisa torcida llena de confianza en tí mismo...Niñato orgulloso- Así que te pido... Mejor dicho, te exijo que me digas por qué demonios andas evitándome desde que te abrazé ayer. No hice nada malo, solo fué un abrazo

-¿un abrazo? ¿y la mano en el trasero no cuenta? ¿y la respiración en el cuello tampoco?- puse cara de repugnancia durante unos segundos, pero no pude disimular un sonrojo ténue... Maldita piel de porcelana... Tú te quedaste sorprendido

-Enserio hice todo eso? vaya... que osado fué por mi parte, total, solo eres mi querido hermanito pequeño- te acercaste de nuevo a mí y yo retrocedí involuntariamente- al que abrazaré las veces que haga falta por haber sido un chico malo- te acercaste un poco más a mí

-¿¡Qué?! ¡últimamente no hice nada malo ! ¡lárgate de mi habitación AHORA! -iba a cerrar la puerta pero tú de un golpe la abriste y del impulso me caí en el suelo, y tu cerraste la puerta ,dejando a Mjolnir en medio, impediendo que la puerta pudiera moverse un centímetro siquiera. Te giraste a mí, quítandote la capa y el casco, dejándolos tirados por el suelo y te arrodillaste tendiéndome la mano, como un caballero

-Te dije que solo quiero hablar un poco hermano, tenme más confianza...- Tomé tu mano , frunciendo un poco las cejas, desconfiando claramente de tus intenciones.

-de acuerdo, tu ganas... Hablemos- Me ayudaste a levantarme y nos sentamos en el sofá que tenía al lado de los libros, yo en el sillón individual y tu acostado con los pies asomando en el sofá largo, mirándome con una sonrisa estúpida de esas que me vuelven loco. Rodé los ojos olvidándome de tu maravilloso torso marcado (tambien te habías quitado la armadura), y esperé a que hablaras

-Pues verás hermano, estuve pensando sobre...

-ah, ¿que sabes pensar?

-si, ja ja. No me interrumpas.

- Solo quería destensar el ambiente

-Ok , deja que siga... Pues estuve pensando en nosotros ya sabes... No somos hermanos de sangre pero nos hemos criado juntos, hemos jugado juntos, hemos luchado juntos... Para mí apenas cambió nada

-¿APENAS? Solo sé que ahora entiendo por qué era el único con celebro de la familia- frunciste el entrecejo con cara enojada pero rápidamente empezaste a reir

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡eres malo! ¡no soy tonto! solo torpe... -Sonreí en signo de victoria- Bueno, solo quería que supieras que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites... No quiero que estés solo hermano, te quiero mucho...- arrugué la nariz y te miré fulminantemente

-No necesito tus migajas-Te levantaste de un bote y me acorralaste en el sofá de una plaza apoyando cada mano en el posabrazos con expresión seria-

-QUIERES ESCUCHARME?! ¡NO SON MIGAJAS!¡ es la verdad! - Me miraste aún más profundamente- Que necesito hacer para demostrarte que es verdad?

-No sé, improvisa-sonreí retándote, y mal para mí, salí perdiendo. Agarraste mi mentón y me besaste con fuerza durante unos segundos. Te golpeé con mi rodilla en tu entrepierna y me fuí corriendo hacía la única salida que conocía, el balcón . Tú no tardaste en recuperarte

-No!... Loki espera!

-aléjate de mí, no lo repetiré! -Tenía los poderes restringidos pero aún y así me subí a la roca, intentando alejarme más de tí

-Espera me iré si? me iré pero solo si tú te bajas de la roca...

-como si fuera a creerte! tsk.. estúpido- Mi pie se fué a apoyar en el resorte de la siguiente roca pero no había roca, y me precipité al vacío. Lo último que recuerdo es tu cara de horror viendóme caer.

-Por el amor de nuestro padre, dime que estás bien... despierta... por favor... por favor... te lo suplico...

-hmmm... ¿que..pasa?- tu cara era un poema, estabas rojo y llorando, tus ojos azules brillaban más que nunca bajo la luz de las lunas que alumbran el Valhalla, y me acariciaste la cara con el áspero dorso de tus manos, con mirada arrepentida.

-No volveré a causarte más molestias... Perdóname...

-No entiendo, no recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado, solo que me hiciste algo y te golpée... Y luego... ¿que hicimos que estamos empapados?

-todo es mi culpa me sobrepasé y tú quisiste huir por las rocas que sobresalen del balcón del palacio pero te caiste y me lanzé a rescatarte...luego subí y te quité la ropa mojada y bueno... Te reanimé pero no despertabas.. me asusté mucho... me puse a llorar... no quiero perderte hermano- rompiste a llorar de nuevo como un crío pequeño y me enterneciste, siempre habías sido tan emocional... Sonreí un poco y acaricié tu mano, como signo de buena voluntad, de agradecimiento, y tu la apretaste fuerte y me besaste los dedos.

-Thor... Yo... Bueno, perdón por no creerte... Simplemente me parecía raro que tú, siendo tan buen ejemplo de como ser un asgardiano y tal, me quisieras a mí como hermano tuyo, incluso después de lo que hice...

-No me entiendes... Lo que quería decirte... Realmente... es que yo... -apretaste más mi mano y la besaste mirándome profundamente con tus ojos llorosos pero realmente hermosos- Te amo , y no como hermano, si no como hombre... Pero no pienso perseguirte, ni pienso hacerte daño... Solo te dejaré tranquilo, que seas feliz, ¿sí?

-wow, me dejaste sin palabras... Eres buen mentiroso cuando quieres...

-NO TE MIENTO! ¿QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA? ¡y esta vez no te tires por el balcón!

-si lo que dices es cierto, cosa que dudo... -empezé a coquetear con mis dedos por tu brazo, con carita inocente- Entonces no tendrías reparos en acostarte conmigo esta noche, aquí y ahora.-Tus ojos se abrieron como platos y no me alcanzaron más palabras por que tus labios saltaron encima de los mios como rayos ardientes, marcando mi labio inferior con mordiditas dulces, me saboreabas el interior de ellos con tu lengua y tus manos acariciaban mi cabello y nuca. tus ojos entrecerrados y tu respiración rápida me despertaron mi lado pervertido... Y me separé un poco de tus labios mirando tu rostro y siseando con lujuria

-Obviamente yo tambien te deseo mucho, eres mi antítesis, mi dolor de cabeza favorito y si no puedo matarte, te mataré del polvazo estúpido niño de papá- tu sonrisa fué casi tan macabra como la mía, nos entendimos a la perfección y tus manos me tiraron de la sábana, dejándome solo con mis pantalones ajustados negros

-Me encanta cuando sale tu verdadero yo, Loki... Eres un jodido sádico hermanito- Te arrancaste la camiseta y pusiste mis manos encima de tus pectorales- Toca lo que desees, esta noche y siempre jamás serán de tu pertenencia exclusiva- acerqué mi lengua a tu cuello y lo rozé muy suavemente, arrancando algunos suspiros de excitación, eres muy intenso y cada roce te pone a gemir

-demonios hermano, parece que estés en celo..-toco tu cuerpo apretando mis manos en tus abdominalesy pectorales, jugando con mi lengua por encima acariciando tu cuello y bajando de nuevo por tu perfecta tableta hasta llegar a tus pantalones, abultados. Parpadeé tragando hondo, mientras tú solo hacías que morderte los labios y acariciar mi espalda desnuda. Ambos estábamos casi en las mismas, excitados y casi jadeando..

-Loki... Me duele... Ahí abajo... aprieta! - te aflojé el pantalón y entonces te levantaste bajando la prenda enseñandome tu perfecto culo apretado y firme, y tus muslos...

-oh dios...

-sí ,soy un dios... y hoy te concederé un deseo a tí, recuerdas? -te subiste encima mio, agarraste mi muslo y lo apretaste elevándolo. Noté como me encendía por segundos, y no pude reprimir un gemido

-¡ahh..! ¡serás...! creído, no serás capaz de hacerme excitar lo suficiente- sabía que la clave era retarte, y como si encajara en la cerradura de tu celebro, me lamiste el cuello dando chupetones fuertes, marcándome con fuerza... Dolía deliciosamente, y agarré fuerte tu melena rubia, casi me devorabas el cuello y me acariciaste el muslo interior, aprietando cerca de mi miembro y masajeando la zona.

-Ni que lo digas, creo que debo bajarte los pantalones también, hermanito

-vicioso...-sonreíste alzando una ceja, sugerente

-lo aprendí de tí

-correcto, y ahora bájame los pantalones- por primera vez fuí yo el que buscó el roce, besándote con pasión y buscando tu lengua humedecí tus labios, los cuales abriste rápidamente y jugaste con mi lengua, me invadiste por completo la boca y yo te apreté más a mí. Nos saboreamos hasta que nos faltó el aire y nos separamos dejando un hilo de saliva unir nuestras bocas. Bajaste mis pantalones y te quedaste contemplando mi cuerpo como si no hubiera nada más hermoso que mi anatomía

-Estás tan bien hecho... Siempre admiré tu piel hermanito, eres realmente hermoso- me incorporé y tomé una idea loca... Pero demonios! estaba completamente cachondo por tí, estúpido y sensual hermano. te abrazé con una mano para que me siguieras besando el cuello, y con la otra bajé hasta tu gran martillo, el qué te rompía del placer.. ése. Maldito pedazo duro de carne, como gemiste cuando lo rocé siquiera con la palma de mi mano, y me apretujaste fuerte contra tí cuando mi mano te masturbó toda esa anatomía del placer, subiendo y bajando la piel con lentitud al principio , pero luego tus caderas se movían por el deseo, y por la proximidad, rozaste mi miembro con el tuyo, y ambos gemimos como locos por el movimiento, y lo repetimos varias veces hasta que te paraste, me tomaste la boca y me dipositaste un beso húmedo a la vez que levantaste de nuevo mi muslo y entonces me introduciste un dedo en la boca. Lo chupé mirándote desafiante, y suspirabas deseando que dejara ya de chuparte el dedo; lo querías de vuelta

-Estamos realmente cachondos ¿eh ,Thor?, no creo que dures realmente demasiado cuando me metas tu gran martillo por mi estrecha entrada -

-deja de retarme, se te dá realmente mal hacerlo cuando andas tan excitado- me pusiste el dedo humedecido por mi entrada, haciendo suaves círculos para que entrara todo , y me hiciste arquear la espalda por la sensación

-ohh... no sabes como te detesto hijo de Odín

-Lo mismo que me amas, hijo de Laufey- introduciste otro dedo y esta vez los movimientos eran de fuera hacia dentro, penetrándome con suavidad hasta que creíste que estaba realmente preparado.-ahora prómeteme que no llorarás, hermanito... esto te dolerá un poco

-No te prometo nada,pero hazlo de una maldita vez!-me arañaste la nalga y te introduciste de un golpe en mi interior, el dolor que sentí se expresó en mi cara, y mordí mi brazo para no gritar, pero tú en cambio tenías la expresión de aquel que había alcanzado el nirvana, el paraíso, el edén y la iluminación; el camino de la rectitud en las llamas del infierno, nuestra lujuria. Cuando bajaste del séptimo cielo, me miraste fogosamente, tus ojos eran dos llamas azules y las iba a sentir...-Oh , bi..bien, es lo que quería ... eres grandioso al fin y al cabo

-Oh...Loki... -te empezaste a mover con mucha lentitud por la estrechez de mi entrada, y yo notaba tus movimientos en lo más profundo de mi interior. No sé si era la sensación de profanación o el extremo placer que sentía que golpeaba y arañaba tu espalda a medida que tu ritmo iba aumentando

-ahmm...mie...mierdaa..aahhh! ahhh!- no podía parar de gemir mientras tus caderas aporreaban las mías con fuerza , no tenías piedad alguna con mi cuerpo y yo no quería redimirme... Todas las fibras de mi cuerpo eran tuyas, el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos eran consecuencias deliciosas de mis actos, provocaciones... No me dejabas pensar; te apreté las nalgas y las golpeé con fuerza para que te apresuraras, me mordía los labios al verte tan sudoroso y entregado, eras la delicia que siempre deseé,eres solo mío y te disfruto como ninguno lo hará... Oh sí, yo me encargaré de ello.

-oooh! ooohhh! No aguanto...Eres demasiado ... estrecho! -bajaste el ritmo pero aumentaste la profundidad, alzando un poco mis nalgas en cada movimiento, estábamos cara a cara, no podíamos resistirnos a terminar juntos... debíamos hacerlo... Juntos...

-Yo... Tampoco... hagamoslo juntos!

-ahrmmm ahhhhh! -de una estocada profunda acabaste toda tu escencia, y yo terminé con la sensación de placer que me daba tu escencia, y ambas rodaban por mi pantorilla y nalgas. Te retiraste lentamente suspirando agotado,te acostaste a mi lado y me giraste la cara hacia ti para darme un beso profundo y lleno de emociones desatadas.

-esto... creo que deberíamos repetirlo... Cuando me porte mal

-desde luego, hay que recompensarte por tu mal comportamiento, Dios de las mentiras

-si, pero almenos ahora tengo doble motivo para portarme mal, sabía que en el fondo eras malo ,hermanito- me arropaste con tus brazos y nos dormimos juntos.

Realmente lo disfrutamos mucho, pero creo que tus amigos no tanto...

(al día siguiente)

-Thor! donde demonios te metiste! -llamaron a la puerta de la habitación de Loki

-Loki, ábrenos! exigimos saber donde está Thor!- Loki no pudo evitar contestar

-Thor se encuentra muerto de agotamiento, ayer me tuvo que castigar! pero tranquilos que ya les abre!- Thor abrió la puerta a sus compañeros completamente desnudo,mirándoles apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-necesitáis algo chicos? Loki y yo andamos algo ocupados, ya sabéis, cosas de hermanos

-ngh... no, sigue... tranquilo

-eso pensé, les vemos luego chicos- Thor cerró la puerta y miró de nuevo a Loki. Había mucho que hacer...

/espero que haya gustado xD ahahaha besos!


End file.
